The Invasion of Hell
South blue, at the edge of the island of Blizzarios. A menacing black twin hulled ship approaches the island. Aboard, a man in a black coat overseas everything. ???: 'We're here ''A second figure, this one wearing a thick fur jacket runs up on all fours. '???: '''Well Necros? '''Necros: ' It's a frozen island. Nothing can live here for long, except maybe particularly tough creatures, like giants. And supposedly the way to a whole new sea. what is your question, Feral? 'Feral: '''What are the details for this mission? '''Necros: '''Didn't you read my report? '''Feral: '''I intended to... But I need to eat... '''Necros: '''hmmph. Well. The entire orginisation has been hired to attack the islands of an underground sea, composed primarily of molten rock, which is fancifully refered to as hell by some. Deathknight, accompanied by the Queen, is allready present on Blizzarios, the apparent entrance. We will rendexvous with him and our newfound allies, to wit, "Dark Angel" John Jango De Triezieme, and then- ''Feral is now lying on a bench, snoring '''Necros: ... Wake UP!! Feral: '*Yawns* We're invading hell allong with an angel. Nice.... '''Necros: '...... 'Feral: '''oh. The Client. '''Necros: '''Gol D Yomi. A young upstart. '''Feral: '''I meant I smell him. In fact unless I make mistakes, he's now standing right behind you. Funny how he got there so quick don't you think? ''Turning around Necros sees a young man who he recognized as Yomi leaning aginst a wall behind him. 'Yomi: '''I take it your my little bunch of tag along in my conquest. '''Necros: '… Tag all- Why you- 'Feral: '''Guess he doesn’t quite know who he’s hired… '''Necros: '''ok then, listen closely. We are- '''Yomi: '''The demon organization. You are Necros, one of the weaker members. Now where is Deathknight? '''Malachi: '''ooh darn. I'll take you then to stop the arguments. Here! ''Yomi spins to see a man wearing his hat over his eyes, and then turns again to find himself in a forest of frozen solid trees. A person in a suit of armour apparently made from bones stands nearby, and a girl in a black coat, wearing a pointed hat, is standing next to him. Yomi merely shrugged, folded his arm's and leaned back onto a branch poking out. Then had a naive smile as he carefully examined the members of the demon organisation with his eyes. The armoured person was almost certainly their commander, Deathknight. the person who had teleported him into the forrest is leaning on a complex spear, so he might be some kind of mercanery, but Yomi doubted it. the other people sitting nearby were even less promising. One was a young woman wearing a pink dress, who was literally hugging a cuddly toy koala bear. There was also a man wearing a long, overly artistic cloak, and a woman with a huge plumed hat. Besides the armoured man, and another armoured figure, this one hissing and steaming in the cold as he approached, none of them looked capable enough to live up to the reputation of the assassins he had hired. '''Yomi: . . . the fact you were late here indicates that you are a slowpoke heh. And here I was overestimating the Demon Organisation. 'girl: '''You payed us to help take over a country. Not to get here at any specific time. ''Yomi ignores her and rounds on the man in armour 'Yomi: '''I assume you'd be Deathknight? '''Piotr: '''yes. '''Yomi: '''What was the delay? I thought you'd be sooner. '''Piotr: '''A previous client. '''Yomi: '''And why was he so damn long? ''Piotr merely looked around and stared at a group of glacier's and smiled, as Yomi still stared at him. The girl looks between them, then giggles. 'Piotr: '''He wanted information was all. Information that was difficult to get. '''Yomi: '''What was that information? Who the heck was the client?! '''Piotr: '''Classified information. ''Yomi had intended to probe the matter further, but the tone of voice Piotr takes made it quite clear the matter was closed. 'Yomi thoughts: '''Hmmm . . must have been important information to hire their group for it . . . ''Yomi shrugged and walked towards a small cavern located 12 feet away. The cavern had a weird red glow that was faint but not enough to be completely hidden from a good eye. 'Yomi: '''I assume this is the entrance? '''Girl: '''Depends on what you mean by "The" entrance. It certainly goes to the right place, but it's not the way in we're taking. '''Yomi: '... And why not? 'Girl: '''Let's just say that mitigating circumstances require a detour. Besides, the other route is kinda more invading-army friendly. Anyway, I think we're all here. Have a look. ''Yomi obligingly turns back to the group. The man in armour has been joined by Feral, and the cloaked Necros. There are also other people approaching through the frozen forest. '''Girl: '''You've met Feral, Necros, and Deathknight. the guy in the cloak is gheist, and the metal armour guy is Exception. '''Yomi: '''That's all? There's supposed to be eight of you, as well as an army. Are you trying to rip me off? '''Girl: '''Ghost is doing some scout work, and Juggernaut is out preparing our road. See? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:13th Madman Category:Arctic-Fox